1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related in general to the field of wireless communications networks. In particular, the invention comprises a group of access points only one of which is active at any given time. Inactive back-up access points periodically test for the presence of an active access point. If an active access point is not found, the back-up access point will become active.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The IEEE 802.11b specification allows for the wireless transmission of approximately 11 million bits per second of digital data at indoor distances up to a few hundred feet and outdoor distances up to tens of miles over a 2.4 gigahertz radio broadcast band. This broadcast band can be used for just about any type of digital communication.
Transceivers referred to herein as access points (“APs”), are connected to mobile stations by the transmission and reception of radio signals. A mobile station transmits information to an AP. The AP can either broadcast the received information to other mobile stations or can pass the information to an attached network, such as an Ethernet local area network (“LAN”). Additionally, mobile stations may communicate with other mobile stations that are connected through the wired LAN to another AP.
It is well known in the art that APs are distributed according to the desired area of coverage. The area of effective transmission and reception depends on transmission strength, type of reception antennae and line-of-sight obstructions. In order to assure uninterrupted communication between APs and mobile stations, redundant APs are placed within a coverage area forming a group. This group comprises an active primary AP and one or more inactive back-up APs. Should the primary AP fail or cease to communicate with the mobile stations in its area, one or more back-up APs become active.
However, present methods for activating redundant APs are inefficient. One method requires human intervention to detect the failure of a primary AP and activate a backup AP. In some applications, such as mining operations, this may require that the operator travel significant distances to reach the various AP locations. This results in substantial periods of time during which mobile stations are unable to communicate through the wireless network.
Another method for activating redundant APs is to have each AP in a coverage area continually transmit probe requests. These probe requests require responses from other APs and mobile stations connected to the communication network. The probing AP uses the responses to determine the status of the communication network. If an AP determines that the network does not include a primary access point, it then becomes active. However, this method of redundancy requires that all access points continually transmit probe requests and analyze responses from the communication network. This continuous probing reduces the bandwidth of the communication network by tying up transmission resources and creating collisions with other probe requests and data transmissions.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a practical means for activating backup APs that does not require human intervention. Additionally, it would be desirable for backup APs to detect the failure of a primary AP without negatively impacting the data transmission bandwidth of the wireless communication network. Furthermore, if more than one backup AP is available in a group, it would be desirable for the backup APs to determine, between themselves, which AP will become the primary AP.